Amigas Íntimas
by Lazulli
Summary: Um romance tranqüilo e sereno, e uma oneshot de um dos momentos desse doce casal. CONTEÚDO YURI.


**Amigas Íntimas**

**Nota da Autora: **Esta fic é mais light. Acho que a intenção era retratar uma cena simples e comum na vida de duas mulheres que se amam sem medo das conseqüências... Tem uma pequena cena erótica, mas isso só serve para apimentar as coisas! ATENÇÃO: YURI / ERÓTICO

**---------------**

Era o fim de mais um treino de quadribol. Nessa hora, o vestiário feminino virava uma verdadeira zona. Roupas espalhadas por todos os cantos e vassouras caídas entre os armários.

Angelina tinha acabado de sair do banho quando Katie se aproximou, já vestida com o uniforme de Hogwarts.

– Angie... - sussurrou ela. - Me encontra na salinha quando terminar de se vestir...

– Tá! - Angelina respondeu sorridente.

Elas já estavam juntas há um ano e meio, e ninguém desconfiava que tivessem algo mais do que uma amizade. No verão passado, viajaram para a Venezuela e se hospedaram numa pequena e confortável choupana às margens do rio Orinoco.

As únicas pessoas que sabiam do seu relacionamento, por incrível que pareça, eram seus pais, que apesar de não gostarem muito da idéia, faziam de tudo para vê-las felizes.

Angelina fechou o último botão da saia plissada, ajeitou a capa do uniforme e partiu em direção ao castelo.

A caminhada era um pouco longa. A "salinha", como chamavam o quarto onde se encontravam, ficava dois andares acima do Salão comunal da Grifinória. Tinham que subir muitas escadas até lá, e isso às vezes era cansativo. Mas tudo valia à pena quando o assunto era ver Katie.

Finalmente, a conhecida portinhola se abriu revelando um estreito corredor. Angelina seguiu por ele mastigando uma rosquinha de nozes que roubara de Olívio quando o encontrara no quadro da mulher gorda. O corredor dava para uma bifurcação, mas Angelina já sabia qual lado escolher. Seguiu pela direita e em seguida abriu a porta de carvalho que encerrava a salinha.

Katie estava sentada na cama lendo um grosso livro e levantou os olhos quando ouviu o som da porta se fechando.

– Por que demorou tanto? - perguntou ela, levantando-se e indo em direção à Angelina.

– Porque passei na torre da Grifinória pra guardar o uniforme de quadribol...

– Ah... - disse Katie. - Mas isso não importa agora! - ela completou e abraçou Angelina.

Deram um longo e gostoso beijo, sentindo-se livres do mundo lá fora.

– O que você estava fazendo? - perguntou Angelina.

– Lendo o livro que o Professor Binns pediu para os exames do semestre.

– Ah... Eu já li!

– Não precisa jogar isso na minha cara, tá? - zombou Katie, dando um leve empurrão em Angelina que sorriu.

– Desculpa... - disse ela. - Mas eu te avisei que o livro era grande e que era melhor você ter começado a lê-lo há mais tempo...

– Eu sei... eu sei - Katie disse impaciente, voltando-se e caminhando até a cama. - Mas o que eu posso fazer? Só me resta tentar acabar até o fim da semana - completou sentando-se e abrindo o livro.

Angelina foi até ela e sentou-se na cama também. Com um leve toque no ombro de Katie, fez sinal para que ela deitasse em seu colo. Assim ela fez. Pôs uma almofada nas pernas de Angelina e apoiou a cabeça, retornando à leitura enfadonha daquele livro maçante.

Enquanto Katie lia, Angelina acariciava seus cabelos e admirava os traços do seu rosto delicado. Depois de algum tempo, Katie fechou o livro com força e disse:

– Eu não agüento mais! Amanhã eu leio o resto...

– Olha lá, Kat... Não vai enrolar, não, que você precisa de nota no Binns...

– Eu sei, Angie, mas minhas vistas estão cansadas!

– Tudo bem... descansa um pouco e amanhã você termina - Angelina falou enquanto Katie se levantava e a encarava.

– Eu te amo, Angie... Mesmo com todas as dificuldades, eu te amo...

– Eu também amo você, Kat... Muito.

Katie alisou a face de Angelina e deu-lhe um beijo suave, roçando seus lábios devagar, enquanto os dedos se emaranhavam nos cabelos dela.

Seu gesto foi retribuído com um beijo mais quente e mais sensual, seguido de um gemido abafado quando Angelina tocou seus seios. Katie sabia o quanto Angelina gostava dos seus seios... E sabia muito bem a sensação que ela conseguia provocar quando os tocava...

Angelina abriu vagarosamente os botões do uniforme de Katie, olhando-a nos olhos. Tirou-lhe o sutiã, vendo com satisfação que ela tinha o bico dos seios rígidos, em sinal de desejo e excitação.

– Kat - ela murmurou - deita...

Katie obedeceu e Angelina debruçou-se sobre ela, levando à boca aqueles objetos de desejo. Sugava-os com voracidade, lambendo as auréolas rosadas e tornando a levá-los inteiros à boca. Katie apenas fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar por aquela onda de sensações avassaladoras. Angelina parou por uns segundos e ficou sentindo o gosto dos seios de Katie, lambendo-os suavemente.

Sentia-se como um bebê buscando alimento nos seios da mãe. Deleitando-se em seu sabor, como se deles saísse sua fonte de vida...

Ficaram assim por um bom tempo até que ela ergueu o corpo e vislumbrou Katie semi-nua deitada na cama. Abriu a blusa, tirou também o sutiã e abaixou o corpo, levando agora os seus seios para que Katie pudesse saboreá-los.

E foi o que ela fez. Só que a diferença entre Katie e ela, era que Katie gostava de, além de sugá-los, tocá-los com as mãos, apertando-os, sentindo os bicos ficarem rijos dentro de sua boca.

Depois de um tempo, Angelina sentou-se novamente e disse:

– Acho que é hora de irmos, Kat. Já é tarde e daqui a pouco vão servir o jantar...

– Você tem razão - respondeu Katie fechando o sutiã. - Mas amanhã não haverá aula e você tem que me prometer que vai passar o dia todo aqui, comigo...

– Eu prometo! - Angelina disse sorridente e murmurou - E prometo que farei coisas melhores do que simplesmente passar o dia com você...

As duas sorriram e depois de arrumarem as roupas, abriram a porta de carvalho e desceram para o jantar.

**---------------**

**Nota: **Aprecio os bons comentários e sinceramente dispenso as críticas maldosas. Se você gostou da fic, clica ali no Go e manda uma review, mas se não gostou, simplesmente clica no X lá de cima, e fecha a página, ok?


End file.
